To Save the World
by animeskullgirl16
Summary: For the Powerpuff Girls, saving the world was never very difficult. However, when enemies join together along with stronger, more dangerous ones, will the Powerpuff Girls have to sacrifice everything, including their hearts, to save the world? All couples with some OC's in there. Unashamedly, a supernatural fiction.
1. Prologue

Me: Hello :) I'm going to make a story and see how it goes :)

Helena: It's not going to go well...

Haylee: Twin! Be nice!

Sammy: *chuckles* We'll see...

Me: Hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

Nighttime had descended on the city as quickly as the sunset had arrived. A calming breeze swept through the city surreptitiously, sneaking through the cracks and crevices, leaving a feeling of safety and made me want to stop sneaking. It was almost made me turn around.

Almost.

I sighed and continued to walk. I needed to see these people, as it was part of my mission to watch the happenings of this town.

Townsville is known for being attacked by many monsters. The city should have been in ruins by now, except they had a super powered defense force known as the Powerpuff Girls. The three of them, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, defend the city from evil. It's quite a cute story...

Based on my observations and just basic information, Blossom is the oldest of the three, with unnatural pink eyes, and long orange hair. She is the smartest and is known as the "leader". She seems to excel at all types of academic endeavors. She is leader of the debate team and is known as a "teacher's pet," because teachers seem to trust her the most.

Bubbles is the youngest, with baby blue eyes and blond hair usually in two pigtails. She is the "joy and the laughter." She is popular in their school, as she is a cheerleader and everybody loves her. She also takes art and dance as well. After school, she volunteers at the local animal shelter to help animals in need get a home.

Buttercup is the middle child, with jade green eyes and dark black hair, usually kept short. She is the "toughest fighter," who usually tends to be the troublemaker. She isn't into many extra-curricular activities, but she does play soccer and skateboard at the skate park nearby. She hangs out with the skate crowd, and really doesn't like school social standings.

So far, that's most of the information that has been collected on them. They seem to be normal teenage girls now, even though they do fight the monsters and villains within the town from time to time. They seem to think that most evil doers are gone and/or refuse to fight... poor super humans.

They are actually quite wrong.

There is more to it than that. The villains today are biding their time, waiting for the perfect time to battle. This time, the villains may be stronger than usually. They aren't just normal human villains.

No they are much more supernatural. Much more powerful. Much more...

.

.

.

evil...

I wonder, will the defense force of this town be able to fend them off alone? Or will they need the help of people they never thought they could trust? Or even people they don't even know.

Hmm... there's a commotion in the alley. A man screams and a dark figure runs away. In the alley lies a body, horribly disfigured and bloody. The legs are twisted at horrible angles, and his chest is torn wide open in a bloody mess, as if someone took a WASP injection knife to his chest. His eyes were widened, forever to be open in fear of whatever attacked him.

Getting up, I sighed and left the alley towards the meetingplace.

Oh, Powerpuff Girls... will you be able to defeat the supernatural barrage of enemies that are coming your way? Or will the city have to fold to destruction?

At night, the park tends to be quite beautiful. The moonlight reflects off the trees gorgeously. The wind mentioned earlier moves everything in a serene way, as if the world is at peace.

However, I know better.

This is just the calm before the storm. This ominous storm was closing in quite fast, and it's slowly turning into a hurricane.

* * *

Me: The end of the prologue :) yes it's short but I shall update soon... so please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Chapter 1 :D

Haylee: Yay!

Helena: Hmph...

Sammy: Lovely...

Me: Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls. If so, it wouldn't have ended.

* * *

(Buttercup POV)

There is a quote by Confucius that says "The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." I guess that this quote couldn't actually explain what I thought when I first woke up, but what happened later this day is exactly why this quote is important.

But I'll get into that later.

I woke up this morning actually well rested, but glaring because sun streamed into my eyes. Stretching my limbs and stepping out of the bed, I made my way to the bathroom. I ran a brush through my hair, spiking it at the ends, and brushed my teeth, then entered my room towards my closet. The closet was built when the Professor gave us our own rooms. It's not the biggest, but it fits most of my clothes. I grabbed a dark green short sleeved t-shirt, a pair of dark denim jeans, my black and green sneakers, and a jacket then flew downstairs with my backpack in hand.

Blossom and Bubbles were already up, Blossom reading a book at the table and Bubbles finishing breakfast. Blossom was wearing a light pink cardigan with a white button down shirt and a pair of denim shorts. Her feet were adorned with a pair of leather sandals. Her hair had a ribbon to tie it instead of her trademark bow. Bubbles was wearing a blue and white tank top with a black pair of shorts. Her hair was styled in her usual pigtail fashion and she was wearing a pair of blue flip flops.

"Good morning, Buttercup." Blossom greeted me from the table.

"Morning, Bloss." I responded as I sat down nest to her. "Morning, Bubs."

"Good morning, Buttercup," Bubbles giggled, "We're having scrambled eggs with hash browns, bacon, toast, and orange juice."

"Awesome!" I told her as she set up the plates and sat down. I scarfed down breakfast pretty quickly, while Blossom and Bubbles took their time. The Professor came up from the lab just as I finished.

"Good morning, Professor."

"Hello, Professor."

"Hey, Prof." We greeted him at the same time.

"Good morning, girls. I've just finished my experiment and it was a major success!" He gleefully announced.

"That's great Professor!" Blossom congratulated him. Bubbles and I simply nodded our agreement.

"Thanks, girls!" Professor responded while looking at the clock. His eyes widened. "Girls, you might want to leave soon, or else you'll be late." We nodded and hugged him goodbye.

We drive in Blossom's silver Infiniti convertible with Bubbles in the back and me sitting shotgun.

"I'm so excited for school today. I heard from a cheerleader that there was going to be some new boys today!" Bubbles squealed from the backseat.

"You're not happy to see Mac Thompson in your English class?" Blossom asked with a sly smirk.

Bubbles frowned, "Not since Princess found out that I liked him and has been trying to sabotage my attempts to talk to him or tried flirting with him herself."

"Man, that whore!" I growled. Princess has been trying to make our lives hell ever since Kindergarten. Once, she made Bubbles cry, made Blossom look like a skank, and tried to get me expelled. I hate her and want nothing more than to break her face in half, but Blossom wants me to be the better person and ignore her. See how well that has gone?

"Don't worry about it, Mac seems completely uninterested in her advances anyway." Bubbles smiled just as we pulled into the parking lot.

We stepped out of the car and walked to our friends near the school gates. Robin has been our friend since kindergarten, and even though she's very gullible, she's the sweetest person ever. Her and Blossom love to read. Mitch has also been our friend since kindergarten, and he's more like my sidekick; we always pull pranks on people and get into all kinds of mischief. Then there's Mike. He's the quiet, artistic one, like Bubbles. He is really sweet and the girls love him. He has a secret crush on Robin, but I don't think she noticed. Like Mitch and Robin, we've known him since kindergarten as well.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted as we approached them. Mitch high-fives my hand.

"Yo, BC, did you hear we had some new students coming? You know what that means?" Mitch asked as Blossom and Robin shook their heads.

"NEW MEAT!" We screamed at the top of our lungs.

"Guys, I don't think you should mess with the new kids when they get here." Bubbles scolded.

"Yeah, what if they're like psychopaths that if pushed to far, strap a bomb to their chests and try to kill us?" Mike asked quietly.

"Please, if that were to happen, then I'll kick their ass before they get a chance!" I stated while flexing my punching arm.

"Buttercup, then they'd be afraid of you." Robin stated.

"Well, next time they won't have a bomb right?" I questioned her. When Robin's metaphorical light bulb turned on, she gasped and nodded.

"Robin, Mike, they're not going to be psychopaths that have troubles and will resort to bomb threats if made fun of. However, Buttercup and Mitch shouldn't pick on them on their first day of school." Blossom's lecture finished as the bell began to ring. "Understood."

Mitch and I grumbled a response, while Bubbles, Robin and Mike nodded their heads.

"Good, now let's go to class." Blossom began to walk away while the rest of us followed. But after I entered the building, a chill ran up my thigh and I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched.

* * *

The day passed pretty quickly and before I knew it, the end of the day had come. Our group met in the parking lot as every other teenager in the high school left for their houses.

"So, the new kids didn't show today, did they?" Robin asked after everyone arrived.

"They weren't in any of my classes and I didn't hear any news." Mike responded as we all mumbled similar answers.

"Bummer... I was hoping they'd show up today..." Bubbles sighed, but within a few seconds, her face smiled, "Well, there's always tomorrow!"

"That's true." Mitch smirked. "Besides, tomorrow will be their first day and-"

"You're still not going to mess with them, Mitch." Blossom interrupted. An audible "aww" escaped Mitch's lips as he looked towards the ground. Bubbles and Robin giggled.

"So are we going to the mall-" I began but was cut off by a shrill ringing. Blossom's phone began to chime a telltale "beep-beep-beep" allerting us that something was happening in Townesville.

"Yes, Mayor?" Blossom answered. "Okay, we'll be on our way." She looked at Bubbles and I. "Something is going on at the alley; only one witness and she called the mayor's office." We nodded and began to fly as Robin, Mitch, and Mike shouted good lucks.

"Which alley is it?" Bubbles asked.

"The one by the donut shop" She answered.

It only took us five minutes to fly there. Landing, we crept into the alley slowly, listening to any signs of a struggle.

"It seems that nothing is going on and it's a false alarm." Blossom voiced aloud. I growled.

"Seriously?! This was just a false alarm?"

"Wait!" Bubbles whispered. "I hear something deeper in the alley."

Sure enough there were sounds of voices. Three voices to be exact. We slowly walked deeper into the alley and looked around the corner. There were three people there talking with another person. They were talking meaningless "drivel" as Blossom would say.

"We need to do it soon otherwise, things will only get worse."

"We know. Was it our fault you guys gave us a mission that was completed yesterday."

"Yeah, it's not our fault."

"There are people nearby."

"No shit, Sherlock. We're in an alley."

"No... they're behind us."

Our eyes widened as we began to run away. We almost made in before we ran into a wall.

Or maybe just the chest of three men. I looked down, unwilling to look up at the mystery men, and my sisters followed in suit.

"Well well well... looks like we found the people." One familiar voice stated.

"I TOLD you there were people behind us." Another equally familiar voice commented.

"Looks like the runt was right for once, and quite a catch we found." The last voice spoke and I realized why they were familiar. Glancing up slowly, I knew who they were, and so did my siblings.

"Brick..."

"Boomer..."

"Butch..." We whispered at the same time.

The Rowdyruff Boys smirked at us. "You better believe it, Powderpuffs."

* * *

Me: The end of the first chapter :D

Haylee: Ooh, suspenseful...

Sammy: I wonder what'll happen next.

Helena: Probably an explaination as to why they're here, who the lady was, and much more!

Me: Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
